Under Attack!
by Efnie
Summary: The Company of Thorin Oakenshield is on the move again after they left the Carrock and Beorn. Everyone is relieved but still a few members are worried and when they pass through a mysterious forest some of their concerns are being confirmed. I am new so I am quite cautious with the rating. Sorry for that.
1. Chapter 1

**Under Attack!**

**Chapter 1:**

They had left the Carrock behind them same as Beorn's hospitality. They were well rested and fed and there was nothing that could take away the good mood.

After the company marched a fair distance through high grass they stopped for a small break. Even though all of them seemed relieved their leader Thorin Oakenshield was sitting a little away cleaning his sword deep in thought. His nephews were chattering happily together with Dori, Nori, Ori, Bombur and Bofur. Oin and Gloin were lying on the ground obviously relaxing before they had to march on.

Bifur was talking to Balin when Thorin sensed a person standing behind him.

"Dwalin, what do you want?"

"I want nothing. You seem distracted. What are you thinking about?"

"There is something in the air, I can't describe it but I feel uneasy. We should move on as soon as possible."

"Ok, your senses have never been wrong. I will tell the company."

"No, let them rest. They need it. Most of them are not used to wander Middle Earth." The bitter tone in his words showed what he meant by that.

"Thorin, tell me, what is wrong?"

"Nothing, I will scout ahead and see if I can find anything." With that he got up quickly, sheathed his sword and strode away from the camp.

* * *

"What's the matter with him?" asked Balin who came to stand at his brother's side.

"Something's bothering him but he's not telling me anything."

"Brother, I am sure we are safe here. We left the Orcs way behind us and Beorn said he would make sure that no one's following us. Don't you trust the skin-changer?"

"I do, but Thorin's feeling never failed him. Not when Smaug came, not at the Mines of Moria not even on our way to the Ered Luin when we were ambushed by Orcs and Men. He always knew there was something wrong and I trust him with my life."

"I know brother."

Balin put a reassuring hand on Dwalin's shoulder.

* * *

Thorin was walking through the woods. Soon after he left Dwalin and the Camp behind he reached a forest. Oaks and maples lined the edge. Cautious steps brought him into the dim light and soon the branches of the trees closed out the sunlight. Not long after he entered the forest he felt being watched by someone. He did not go any further alarmed by what could linger behind the bushes and hidden in the shadows.

He stepped back nearly tripping over a root on the ground and made his way back to the edge of the forest and back to where the company was resting.

He could already hear their laughter when he reached the last trees. _Everyone in this region will notice us when they do not stop laughing and giggling. _He thought to himself. _What good is it to find a covered spot when they keep screaming out where we are? Anyone in a mile knows that we are here! They should know that we are not safe here. _

When he reached the company he immediately realized who was responsible for the noise.

Fili had Kili pinned to the ground and demanded: "Give up! I won!"

"No, a Durin never gives up. We fight to the end, there is always hope" When he looked up he met his uncles stern gaze.

"That's true uncle, isn't it?"

"Aye, it is but it is not good to tell everyone in a mile our position. You should know that!" Kili wriggled out under his brother who reached him a hand to stand up.

"We are sorry, uncle. We didn't mean to be so loud. It won't happen again" Fili said with his eyes cast to the ground.

"I hope so. Let's get a move on. I don't want to camp in open space tonight."

With a last glare at his nephews and Balin he grabbed his pack and strode off.

* * *

"Puh, he is certainly not in the best mood, is he?" Kili said to his brother.

"We should have known not to start a fight. Uncle, is right. There are things in these lands that no one knows and we should try not to get their attention."

"Yeah, but why is he glaring at us like that? Surely, it was wrong but it can't be so bad, can it?"

"I think he is concerned. Have you not noticed how distracted he was while we were all resting? And I saw him walking away, probably scouting ahead. That is always a sign that something worries him."

* * *

**Hey guys, **

**this is my second story ever and I have no idea if it is good or not. So can you please send me a review and tell me what you think. :) Thank you very much.  
**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, **

**so here is a new chapter for my story. Sorry, that it is not very long but I hope that the chapters get better with every one you read. Thank you to the followers, that lightens up my day greatly. :D  
**

* * *

**Under Attack!**

**Chapter 2:**

They walked until they reached a clearing in the forest. Thorin was scanning the trees at all times. He could not feel the eyes upon him now but there was something definitely wrong with this forest.

"Let's set up camp here. We cannot go further today. Bofur, Bombur you are in charge of food tonight. Fili, Kili look for some firewood, the rest sets up camp." Thorin handed out the tasks for each dwarf. Fili and Kili marched away as quickly as possible but they could not escape.

"I will help you."

The two brothers shared a glance.

"Thorin, Uncle, we are really sorry for what happened earlier. It won't happen again."

"I hope it won't. It doesn't matter now, what's done is done. We can't change it."

_Was that defeat in Thorin's voice?_

"Uncle, what is wrong? Tell us."

"It is nothing."

His nephews glanced at him and they noticed that he had never looked more tired than in this moment.

After that they collected the firewood in silence and soon returned to the camp.

When the fire was going the whole company sat around it, eating their stew for the night and sharing stories about past adventures. Bofur was telling a rather funny one about his brother mistaking sugar with salt to sweeten some strawberries what earned him laughter from the whole company when Balin realized Thorin was not with them around the fire. He was sitting on a large rock at the edge of the camp, brooding and absently stroking the oaken shield attached to his forearm.

"Laddie, what is bothering you so much?"

"Something is not right here. I can't describe or explain it"

"You scouted ahead and you found nothing. Dwalin made a round as well. There is nothing that could escape both of you."

Thorin smirked slightly at Balin's compliment. However, the deep frown on his forehead would not leave.

"Come on, join us, I haven't seen you smile in ages and Bofur's stories are rather amusing. I might share the one about you and Frerin playing pranks on your grandfather's council members", Balin said with a wide smile on his face.

"Dare you tell that story. It is not meant for the ears of Fili and Kili otherwise they start disrespecting their uncle and get on the wrong track." Although the words held a small threat in them Balin knew they were not meant seriously.

After that Thorin got up and walked to the fire with Balin.

The company silenced when they saw their leader approach but soon realized he would not say anything and they started talking again.

When the fire started dying they noticed how dark it already was. The stars were out and no moon could be seen this night. They put some more logs on the fire and everyone settled in for the night. Thorin stayed to take the first watch but then Dwalin came to sit beside him and said: "You should get some rest. It was a long day and you did not rest when everyone else did."

"I am not tired."

"Oh, the hell you are. I can see it in your eyes. Now, go to your bedroll or I will drag you to it and knock you out."

"As if you could knock me out, I'm sorry old friend but I doubt it", Thorin answered.

However, he made his way over to where his bedroll was, near his nephews.

Although it was true, he was tired, he could not sleep. He could not forget the feeling of being watched. He thought about all the battles he had fought and it was not often that he felt so at unease.

_Dwalin keeps watch, he will recognize anything. _With this thought Thorin closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep.

* * *

**If you have any advice or criticism for me, please write a review so I can improve my story. Thank you very much. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voilà, a new chapter has arrived. I hope you like where I lead our heroes. :)**

* * *

**Under Attack!**

**Chapter 3:**

Dwalin was sitting near the fire to keep himself warm. Although it was just the end of summer the nights grew cold and without a thick blanket or a fire it became quite uncomfortable.

He was thinking about their quest. He trusted Thorin but he was not sure if everyone would make it to the end. Not all of them were great warriors and not all of them were used to wander Middle Earth.

Actually it was just Dwalin, Balin and Thorin who had fled from Erebor and wandered through Mirkwood over the Misty Mountains to the Gates of Moria. After the Battle of Azanulbizar Thorin had decided to lead his people to the Ered Luin to build a new home there. He became their leader although he was still quite young but everyone looked up to him and expected him to act as their leader. He, Dwalin, had seen the trust and high expectations upon his friends shoulder and he had also seen his brother in arms crumble and struggle to do everything for their people. He did not like to see his friend like this and he had cursed more than once all the council members who though they could make Thorin responsible for everything that happened to them. However, Thorin had done honorably and no one dared to deny that. He had built a new home in the Blue Mountains and had kept an eye on every one living under his protection. He restored the name and prosperity of the dwarves of Erebor even if it meant that he himself had to work in a forge which was not a kingly work at all.

A rustling sound jerked him out of his thoughts. There was something behind the bushes near the camp and suddenly three Orcs sprang out of the shrubbery. He immediately screamed out: "We are under attack! Take up your arms!"

He saw Thorin and Balin standing in the dim light with their weapons in hand for they always slept with them at their side. The rest of the company was right behind them, getting ready and soon everybody was charging against the first enemies.

* * *

Thorin awoke suddenly when he heard Dwalin's shout. The days on the rode had made his senses sharp and he was standing with _Orcrist_ in hand in no time. Balin right beside him and together they fought the first Orcs who dared to come into their reach.

Not just Orcs stormed into their Camp but also Wargs unmounted but still dangerous. He met Dwalins gaze and together they took down the first two Wargs. Bombur, Bifur and Bofur were charging at the Orcs still flowing into their small camp. Fili and Kili fought side by side deadly for every Orc who came to close to one of the brothers. Bilbo was holding his sword in hand but had a scared look on his face. They whole company fought in unison everyone was where he was supposed to be and when someone was attacked from behind somebody was there to block the blow.

Suddenly Thorin heard an agonizing scream coming from the other and of the battlefield. He spun around to see what had happened. First he could not see what was wrong but then he gasped in shock. Fili was pierced with one arrow and Kili was lying there motionless. _No, this cannot happen, I won't let that happen._ I promised their mother to keep them safe and I can't live without them. With these words in his mind he started slaying his way through all the enemies. He did not pay much attention to what was happening beside him. The only thought that was in his mind was that he had to get to his nephews. Suddenly he felt a terrible pain in his chest and shoulder. When he glanced down he saw two arrows sticking out of his body. That did not change his motion towards his nephews. Orcs started to surround his kin and he shouted over the battle field:

"Stay away from my kin you filthy creatures!"

He continued his way over the battle field but the pain started to overwhelm him. It felt as if the way to Fili and Kili grew longer and longer with every step he took towards them. He did not pay much attention to the fight raging around him. That's when a sudden pain erupted in his back and he felt the orc blade cut through his skin. The last thing he saw were his nephews laying not far from him. _Please, let them live. Mahal, you can take me but not them._ Then everything went dark.

* * *

**It is done. Another fight with Orcs, oh, how I start to hate these creatures. ;) . Hopefully, the chapter is alright but please let me know what you think of it. Thank you so much. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go, another chapter. I hope you didn't get a heart attack at the end of my last chapter ;) .  
**

* * *

**Under Attack!**

**Chapter 4:**

Dwalin heard Thorin's scream. He spun around. He followed Thorin with his gaze and was taken back into reality when he saw his brother in arms grow weaker. He realized two arrows were sticking out of Thorin's chest and shoulder. He himself snapped back to the fight and tried to fight his way to Thorin to protect him. He saw Thorin limping through the corpses of fallen Orcs trying to get to Fili and Kili and then there was this dreaded moment. An Orc was standing behind Thorin who surely would notice his foe, thought Dwalin but was shocked when he saw Thorin crumble after he was slain in the back.

"Thorin!"

The Company stopped for a sudden moment when they heard that agonizing scream and everyone tried to fight a way to their fallen leader his nephews lying not further away. However, more Orcs kept rushing into their small camp and Dwalin noticed some of the foul creatures running to their king. Two bigger Orcs lifted their leader onto their own shoulders and were shielded by smaller Goblins. _They take Thorin away. We have to follow them. We have to help him._

Suddenly they were left alone. All Orcs were gone. Thorin with them.

He started to run after them but soon stopped when he realized it was just him. The rest of the Company had not recognized what happened. He saw Oin and Bilbo kneeling beside two motionless bodies and then it hit him like a strike in the face. _Oh, Mahal no, not Fili and Kili. I'll never be able to tell Thorin. If I ever have a chance to tell him. No, you are not allowed to think like this!_ He scoweled himself and made his way over to the rest of the company. As soon as he arrived all heads went to meet his gaze but he had just eyes for the two fallen heirs of their leader. He knelt beside them and look into Balin's face. He could see no sorrow so he gazed back to their fallen kin. Apparently it was just Fili who was hit by an arrow into the shoulder and Kili was just knocked out from a blow to the back of his head. _Thank, Aule, they will be alright. _Oin was already removing the arrow from Fili and Bilbo had a wet cloth in his hand and ran it over Kili's face.

Then Fili stirred and tried to sit up. He grimaced in pain and Bofur came to help him.

"What happened?"

"You got hit by an arrow. Oin removed it and you'll be alright. Don't move to fast."

Then Fili recognized Kili lying next to him, unmoving.

"Kili! Is he alright?"

"Aye, laddie, he was knocked out. He hasn't moved since then but he should wake up soon." Balin interfered before Fili could get hysterical.

"So we won the fight?"

"Yes, we won."

"Anyone injured?"

"No one gravely, some small bruises and minor cuts. You two worried us the most", Balin replied and then to the rest of the company: "We should set up Camp and get some rest. It was a hard day on all of us. What do you think about that, Thorin?"

It was then that Dwalin remembered what had happened to Thorin. Apparently the whole company now noticed that their leader was absent.

"Where is he?" Fili asked concern and fear colored his voice slightly.

Dwalin cleared his throat. He knew what would come next.

"He was taken by the Orcs." Then the words were out and everyone looked at him in shock.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"We need to save him!"

"Where was he taken?"

"Come on, let's go!"

"STOP IT, all of you!" They were startled by this shout of authority but then they realized it was Fili's voice.

"What happened to Uncle?" Kili had woken up from all the noise they had made and was looking around.

"Kili, calm down…" Balin tried to say but was soon cut off.

"What happened to Uncle? Where is he?"

"Dwalin, tell the story, you seem to know what happened." So he told them, what he had seen. After he finished the company sat in silence. No one dared to raise their voice.

Fili was the first to speak again: "We have to get going! Let's pack up."

"Stop, you shouldn't move and your brother neither!" Oin said with a stern look at both of them.

"We are fine, but Thorin isn't it. We have to save him as fast as we can. We don't know what they'll do to him."

That silenced all of them and they prepared to leave at once.

After everything was stowed away in their packs Dwalin started to track down the Orcs. It was not very difficult to find the footprints of them. But it was not just footprints they seemed to drag something behind them.

They made slow progress. Fili and Kili could not walk so fast and the company was weary from the ambush. When the sun rose and it appeared to be lunchtime Fili called a stop.

"We have to eat something otherwise we won't make up a good fight once we find Thorin."

The others saw that he spoke the truth so they sat down to relax although everyone was worrying about Thorin. Suddenly they heard a small cry. It was Bilbo who held a silver ring in his hand.

"That's Thorins. It was given to him by his father."

"Now, we know, what the Orcs are dragging behind them." Gloin said with disgust in his voice.

* * *

**Please, don't kill me :D but you could leave me a review as always. Thank you very much :).**


	5. Chapter 5

**So let's see what happens next. I'm sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to update soon again, so you don't have to wait as long as for this one.  
**

* * *

**Under Attack!**

**Chapter 5:**

He, Dwalin, had taken the ring and had put it on a chain around his neck. Although Fili had motioned to take the ring Dwalin thought it as his duty to keep the most important thing of Thorin safe if he could not even keep his owner safe.

Kili and Fili were sitting together quietly, their shoulders touching slightly as if they needed one another to stay focused. As Dwalin went over to his own brother he thought to himself: _They need Thorin by their side. We need to get him back no matter the cost._ Then he looked into his brother's eyes and saw the concern and fear in them.

"Balin, brother, we will get him back!"

"I hope, he has done so much, he deserves Erebor. The lads need him. I am just worried about his state when we find him."

"He has. He is a strong lad. He can take it."

"I am not sure if he can take much more. He already went through far too much."

"Aye, we all have but he is stronger than you think he is especially after his nephews were born. Remember how he was before his sister gave birth and then the change after they saw the first sunlight."

"I remember Thorin pacing in front of Dis' room through the whole night. Then when he heard the first cries he couldn't stop himself and ran straight into the room without even caring to knock. He was so happy, I think I've never seen him so emotional after Erebor. It was a relieve for me to see him like that. " Balin said with a small smile playing on his lips.

"We will see him happy again."

After that he and his brother touched foreheads. They did it to reassure each other and to give hope to one another.

The company finished eating quickly and off they were again. They were following the Orc tracks to the edge of the forest.

* * *

Out in the plains rose a hill with some old ruins on it. Kili had the best sight within the company so he crept to the edge and had a look to the hill. At first he saw nothing but then his eyes adjusted and he saw small figures moving in the distance.

"They are on the hill. I counted five watchers. That means we have to be quick with our attack."

"We cannot attack now, they would see us." Dwalin advised Fili for he now was the leader, he was the heir to Thorin.

"Let's wait 'til twilight. Then we will attack. Until then we prepare ourselves and one keeps looking for any movement of the enemy. Kili that's your task for now."

The company was surprised at the stern tone in Fili's words. They had not expected such leadership from the young heir but he proved himself worthy.

All of them went back to a clearing not far from the open. There they sat down and sharpened their weapons. However, Fili stayed with his little brother on watch.

* * *

When Thorin regained consciousness he saw that each of his hands was bound to a wooden stake. He could not feel his legs and that concerned him a little bit but he already suspected what was going to happen with him. He was surrounded by Orcs most of them were not much taller than a dwarf but there was a large Orc back turned to him who was apparently their leader. When he turned around he revealed that his whole body was covered with big scars and his skin was pale not brown like all the others; instead of a right arm he had a claw made out of iron. Thorin gasped in horror but his face turned stern and cold in no time. "Azog! I thought you were where you belong and that his hell" The pale Orc looked at him and smiled viciously at the bound dwarf prince. "You thought that the loss of my left arm would kill me?! Really? I am not so easy to kill. I think the loss of your left arm would kill you, maybe we'll find it out later but not now. I have better things to do with you." Another evil smile appeared on Azog's face. That was the moment when Thorin realized the log Azog was holding in his right hand. He knew what was coming.

* * *

**So, this is it for today. I'm really sorry that it is so short. I hope you still enjoy the story though. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, that you had to wait a while for the next chapter but here it is. Thank you so much for supporting and following my story :D .**

* * *

**Under Attack!**

**Chapter 6:**

A terrible scream cut through the fading light. Kili and Fili were on their feet in no time.  
"That was uncle! We have to get him out of there!" Kili said with determination in his voice.

"I know, let's go back to the camp and tell the others. We cannot attack alone."

So they hurried back but half way they met the rest of the company. Everyone had heard the scream and the following ones.

"Was that Thorin?"

"What's happening?"

"We have to save him!"

They were bombarded with questions from their friends.

"I know, I know. Get ready, we will attack now!"

The company was suddenly very quiet. All of them had a grim face and were gripping their weapons tightly. Dwalin had his two axes in hands while Balin was unsheathing his sword. Fili was holding his twin swords and Kili was knocking an arrow on his bow. Everyone had their weapons in hand even Ori was fingering his slingshot. At the forest edge they started running. Because of their small height and the tall grass they could not be seen so easily.

When they reached the hill Fili screamed a dwarvish battle cry and everyone answered it.

They stormed through the old ruin, killing Orcs one by one as soon as they came into reach.

Bifur and Bofur reached the Orcs who were trying to release their Wargs before they could do so. That meant there were just the Orcs they had to deal with and a few Wargs. Many of them were slayn when the company attacked first and they worked together as if they had never done anything else. They rounded a corner and were faced by a gigantic white Warg. Before Fili could move to attack it had an arrow in its eye. He looked back and saw Kili standing behind him bow raised.

"Thank you, brother."

As they continued to slay and cut down their enemies some of them got out of the fight with minor injuries and small cuts.

They turned around and that is when they saw it. In the middle of the ruin were two wooden stakes and there was something bound in between them. NO, it was someone. Fili heard a loud and thrilling shout. "Thorin!" that was the sound of Kilis voice right behind him. Then he recognized that it was indeed the figure of his uncle. He sprang forward with his brother at his side. They were so fixed on their uncle's limply body that they did not pay any attention to the Orcs around them. After a few steps they were surrounded and were busy fighting with the foul creatures. Still they were shouting for their uncle but he seemed to be unconscious.

* * *

Thorin stirred when he heard the shouts of very familiar voices near him. He did not know what was going on around him but there was the sound of swords clashing together and the cries of wounded people. The dwarf-prince opened his eyes and saw the battle. There was the whole Company fighting against the orcs. He saw Fili and Kili fighting close together with a whole bunch of these creatures. Balin and Dwalin were busy with some other Wargs and he couldn't see the rest. Thorin tried to free himself but he was too weak and he could not move without pain and a big amount of self-control not to wince. His vision was still blurry but he could make out the figures of is nephews trying to come to his aid. Suddenly a pale giant figure rose between him and his family and he knew exactly who it was. His attempts to free himself grew fierce and fiercer with every step Azog took in the direction of his kin. Then he felt someone standing behind him. He fought it was an Orc and was startled when he heard the high voice of Bilbo Baggins, the company's official burglar.

* * *

Bilbo was shocked when he saw the figure of their leader hanging in the ropes that cut into his arms and legs only held up by them. He saw Thorin's fruitless attempts to free himself and decided to make his way through the fighting company to help the dwarf king. When he reached the stakes he started to cut the ropes that held Thorin's limb body but was surprised when he felt the sudden flinch. Thorin was conscious even though his eyes were a little bit clouded. "Thorin, it's me. Wait, I will free you!" said Bilbo and tried to fulfill his task. He was nearly done when he suddenly was thrown aside and hit his head at a rock and lost consciousness for a short moment.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that I can update soon.**

** Special thanks to GregsMadHatter because you always leave me a helping and reasuring comment :) .  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here we go again. The new chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

**Under Attack!**

**Chapter 7:**

When Thorin glanced a look back at Bilbo he saw that he was pushed aside by Azog who didn't want to lose his prey. The pale Orc was towering over the small Hobbit who lay there motionless. Although his wounds hurt and he could barely move he tensed his muscles and pulled on the last ropes holding him in place. Suddenly he fell to the floor and lay there for a short moment. The Company was still fighting against the Orcs but their numbers decreased rapidly and were soon slayn by the fierce fighting dwarves. He tried to stand up but soon discovered that he couldn't. Then he heard a terrible scream behind him and saw that Bilbo was pushed into a corner with no way out except the spot where Azog was standing. "You better not touch him!" Thorin said with all the authority he could bring up. The pale Orc turned around and started to laugh. "Or what? What can you do to me oh great Thorin Oakenshield?" he grinned. "I can kill you and finally for the last time. I won't do the same mistake twice." "How are you going to kill me?" the Defiler started to walk in the direction where Thorin was kneeling but stopped by Bilbo who wanted to escape and pushed him back one more time. "Watch, Thorin, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror, King under the Mountain what I am going to do to your friend!" These should be the last words Azog the Defiler ever said. He was pushed backwards and fell still not realizing what had happened but then he saw the small sword sticking out of his chest. Thorin had grabbed the nearest weapon he could see, it was Bilbo's letter opener which had been dropped by his master when he was thrown away, and threw it through the air. It hit Azog right into the heart and with a scream full of fury that he could never fulfill his vow he died.

* * *

Bilbo lunched forward in no time. He didn't want to be crushed between the wall and the Orc. He still couldn't believe that he would make it out of this adventure alive. It was a miracle to him. When he was free finally he saw what had killed the pale Orc. He realized it was his sword buried in the chest of Azog the Defiler and asked himself who had rescued him when he heard a sudden scream.

"Uncle!"

Resounded through the ruin and he quickly turned around to see Thorin fall.

He was pierced with two spears still kneeling on the ground. The two orcs who obviously wanted to avenge their fallen leader fled but were soon stopped by an arrow from Kili's bow and a throwing knife which had left Fili's hand.

The brothers soon rushed to their uncle's side also kneeling down. Bilbo followed close behind after he made the connection in his head that it must have been Thorin who threw his sword and killed Azog.

When he reached them he could hear Fili whisper: "Don't leave us, I need you, Kili needs you, the Company needs you, Erebor needs you"

But no response came. Kili had tears in his eyes and held his uncle tight against him.

The Company came to their side and Dwalin was the first to speak: "We need to get him out of here to treat his wounds but if we do not hurry we won't have anybody to save anymore" his words harsher than intended.

"Do not dare to say that!" Fili hissed but soon got up and put a hand on Kili's shoulder.

"But how…?" was all his brother could say.

They knew what he meant and had no idea how to solve this problem. They did not want to cause Thorin further pain but they had no choice if they wanted to save him. Then Balin remarked with a grim expression on his face. "He is unconscious. He won't feel anything." They broke off the spears and Dwalin lifted his old friend gently onto his shoulder. Although the dwarf king seemed not awake he groaned when his wounds were touched.

Bilbo was walking with Balin right behind Kili and Fili who would not leave their uncles side. Every small movement made Thorin moan and Bilbo could clearly see the pain written on the dwarf's face. Balin winced with every sound from his king. He had never seen Thorin so weak and with that expression of pain in his face. The Hobbit could see the concern shimmering in Balin's eyes as they were walking down the hill.

They made their way back into the shelter the old forest provided.

* * *

Dwalin held his friend as gently as he could. The dwarfs head was against his back and he had his arms wrapped around his legs. That seemed to be the part of Thorin's body which was not so badly bruised and beaten. Even though, Thorin winced again and with every step from he in took it got worse. Kili would have stopped miles before the forest because the moans from his uncle ripped his heart apart and he just wanted to make him stop but Fili urged them to stride on into the bush where it would be easier to hide in case more Orcs were around. Dwalin had difficulties to follow Fili's orders although he knew they had to hide and stay out of the planes he could not stand the expression of pain in Thorin's face and the groans of agony. That was not the fierce warrior he knew. This was a wounded dwarf who was tired of life. _Come on Thorin, You can't give up now. _

* * *

**So, it is done. They saved Thorin and he will be alright, won't he? ;)**

**Sorry, it seems that I always leave you with a small cliffhanger. I just think that's it the best place to stop and start a new chapter. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless and I hope I'll get to finish this story soon, another two chapters are already written and I'll post them as soon as possible. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, that it took so long for me to update again. I had quite a few things to do. Upsi, but finally here it is a new chapter. I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Under Attack!**

**Chapter 8:**

When they reached a clearing they allowed themselves to rest and built their camp for the next few nights. No one thought about walking the next day.

As soon as Dwalin stood the two brothers helped their uncle from the horse and laid him on the ground. Bilbo was standing next to Balin and Dwalin. The older brother helped Oin to remove the clothes and armour Thorin was wearing. The first two layers of armory had big holes in them from the spears and other weapons which had cut through the lever. When the dwarf lay before them the pile of lever and next to him they could see how grave his injuries actually were.

Bilbo gasped in horror and so did Fili and Kili. They were not used to see such wounds. Thorin had some cuts on his arms and the two arrow wounds were small but deep and were the reason why Thorin winced with every breath. But that was not all he was covered in blue and black bruises but a few of them were open where the skin had broken.

"How are we going to clean the wounds?" asked Kili and looked into the direction of Oin. Dwalin answered instead: "We don't have water."

It was not exactly an answer but everybody knew what they would use. Fili walked to his pack and grabbed the wine.

"Dwalin, Fili, Kili hold him still!" answered the almost death dwarf.

Bilbo watched in shock when Thorin was winding on the ground as soon as the alcohol touched his injuries. He seemed to get conscious with the sudden pain and tried to resist even fiercer.

The Hobbit knew that this was the only chance how they could save Thorin but it still pained him to see the dwarf king in this state. After all wounds were cleaned and bandaged they recognized that Thorin's breathing was shallow and his pulse weak.

That was the moment when Fili screamed in horror. They recognized the big puddle of blood all around their leader. They turned him around and the whole company was standing there in shock. A big deep bleeding cut was all over Thorin's back. Oin hasted to clean this wound and commanded Dwalin to heat up a blade. They knew what would follow.

They did not have the tools here to stich the wound so they had to burn it. When the blade was glowing in the dim light Oin told them to hold him down even harder this time. They did what they were told but as soon as the hot blade touched the dwarf's skin they recognized he was too strong and Bifor, Bofur and Gloin joined them.

It took the united strength of Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Bifur Bofur and Gloin to hold the dwarf king down. That was something that gave them hope again. _If he still resisted with so much strength he could not just die, could he?_

After Oin was done everybody was exhausted even the dwarves who had been standing around and had been watching the whole time. They prepared their mats and lay down. Bilbo could see Fili and Kili at both sides of their uncle. That was the sight the hobbit fell asleep.

* * *

He awoke with the first daylight and saw that everybody was still sleeping. He walked over to Thorin who was trembling in his sleep and had a shine of sweat on his forehead. He seemed to have a fever so Bilbo took his coat and threw it over the dwarf and could see that same dwarf eased. He walked to the end of the clearing and sat down on a large boulder and thought about the Company and their leader. _Why did he save Bilbo's life? Did he not say that he was a burden and would never be one of them?_ Still he was grateful that Thorin had done what he had done. He just could not place this action. He saw Fili and Kili lying close to their uncle and he thought that there must be a hidden side of the dwarf king a side which was difficult to see because Thorin was careful always to hide is emotional side.

A smell broke his trail of thinking, the smell of roasted bacon. _Bombur must have started to make breakfast_, he thought by himself and so left his spot and went to see all the others already up. Even Fili and Kili awake sitting by their uncle's side with a piece of bread and bacon in their hands. Although Thorin's form was not trembling anymore he could see the concerned faces of his nephews indicating nothing good. When he walked over to them and asked what was wrong they just pointed at their uncle. _There is something not right._

He had still the impression of pain written on his face and the heat was radiating from him. _One of the wounds must be infected_. _That would explain his state._

* * *

**That's it for today. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll try to update soon. As always you can leave ma review and tell me what you think. Thanks :)_  
_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, there. I am so sorry. **

**I had lots to do but I always thought, damn, you wanted to update soon. Here it goes, the next chapter. I hope the waiting time wasn't too long. **

* * *

**Under Attack!**

**Chapter 9:**

The fever seemed to worsen and soon they called Oin to their side and he took away the bandages to see which of the injuries was infected. All the minor cuts looked clean and began to heal but of course not the big gash on Thorin's back. They gasped in horror. The cut was swollen and filled with a yellow substance, some of the edges looked brown or even black. Oin grabbed a knife but was stopped by Kili.

"What are you doing?"

"I am going to open the cut and clean it one more time. I also have to cut away the rotten flesh otherwise the foulness will spread and he'll not survive. We waited too long with the treating of his wounds but I can still save him."

Kili let go of the healer's hand and walked away. Fili knew what was going on inside his brother he experienced the same feelings. It would be so painful for Thorin but it was a necessary evil. They had to do it otherwise they would lose their uncle, their leader, their king. _We cannot loose him._

When Oin started his work Fili forced himself to stay. Balin was standing by his side as were Dwalin and Bilbo. It took a while to clean the wound. When Oin's bloody work was finished they could see what he was holding in his hand. It was a splinter of an orc blade which had been buried in the deep cut. This small piece of metal caused the infection but now all wounds should start to heal but it certainly would take a few days for Thorin to recover.

* * *

The next day when Kili awoke he heard the shallow, painful breaths from his uncle right beside him. When he saw that Thorin was still shivering slightly he got up and walked through the woods to collect some firewood. When he returned the whole Company was on their legs walking around, preparing food or in the case of Dwalin sharpening their weapons. He could see Fili sitting by his uncle's side and joined him after he had thrown another log onto the fire. Fili was still watching his uncle with concern in his eyes.

"Fili don't look so worried. Everything's gonna be fine, you'll see. He is strong, he always was. He'll get over it."

"I hope so", came the reply from his brother.

"Of course, he will! He is our uncle, he is Thorin Oakenshield and of the line of Durin."

"He looks so vulnerable. I've never seen uncle like this before" Fili answered with a low voice Kili could barely understand him.

"I know brother, but we cannot lose faith in him now. We have to be strong for him so he is strong and comes back."

"I am sorry, Kili. I should not have talked like that."

"Fili, I feel the same way. I am just so foolish to believe that everything's gonna be fine."

Then Thorin stirred. Suddenly he jerked upwards and leaped for his sword. The movement, however, was too much for his weak body and he fell back into unconsciousness. Fili was at his uncle's side in no time and caught him before he could painfully fall back to the ground. He gently lowered him to the ground and placed his forehead against his uncle's. Kili sitting next to him had his uncle's hand in his own.

* * *

_They are worried for their uncle._ He knew it would take a while for Thorin to recover. His injuries were grave but they could not do more than clean and close them. He had seen wounds this severe but the dwarves or men did not survive. He knew Thorin would make it. Nothing could stop Thorin Oakenshield. He could remember the Battle of Azanulbizar and what they both together had faced.

_Thorin was wounded not grave but when the head of his grandfather and king was hauled at him he felt new strength in his arms. He ran to meet the pale Orc and faced him. His shield and sword were lost during the fight. The swings of Azog's mace sent him tumbling down a small hill. He found himself under the Orc who held his mace high to strike with full power and end his life. He tried to back away to prevent the blow. When he reached behind his hand touched something hard and barky. It was an oaken branch and he pulled it up to shield himself from the lethal strikes which were falling down on him every second. He kept crawling backwards and then he felt the iron of a sword hilt. Right then when his foe was swinging his mace down on him he raised the sword und cut off the hand holding his enemie's weapon. The pale and previously strong Orc crumbled to the ground holding his arm where once had been a hand tightly. Then he was dragged away by fellow Orcs. Thorin, although wounded and weak, still lead the charge at the foul creatures. _

_Then after they had driven the Orcs back deep into the mains if not killed every single one of their enemies Dwalin heard a scream of agony ringing through the air. He saw Thorin kneeling next to a body on the battlefield. Then he realized the body was Thorin's brother Frerin. He knew that the two of them were inseparable. Where one of them was the other one was not far behind, but not anymore. This day was the day Thorin lost the other half of him. He still could remember Thorin weeping his brother's body in his arms blood flowing to the ground and it was not Frerin's. Later that day Thorin became so weak from his wounds that he fell unconscious. He had been standing on a hill overlooking the battlefield and the spot where Thorin was kneeling. His brother was with him and then he saw Thorin's form becoming limb. He rushed down the hill and dropped to his knees. _

_Thorin, he had called and tried to rouse his friend but his brother in arms stayed silent and motionless._

"_Thorin, come on. Don't leave us now, we won the battle but we are not safe. You are our leader. Thorin, wake up."_

_But Thorin did not even stir. He was lying in the mud and then he had realized the blood seeping through the clothes and layers of armour. _No, Mahal, please let him live._ Had he begged. Then he took his friend in hs shoulder and carried him from the battle field and into the first tent he saw. _

"_Get a healer!"_

"_There are others who need help as well!" Had an old dwarf wearing a nice robe said._

"_He is your king!" He had shouted with anger and fury clearly colouring his voice._

"_What?..."Then the dwarf seemed to realize the armour and the face."Oh…I'll get the healer." And he ran off into the direction of the middle of their camp as fast as he could._

_Meanwhile Thorin's breathing turned quite shallow and Dwalin was very concerned for his friend. _

"_Don't let go! Dare you leave us!" He had whispered into his friends ears._

_Then suddenly Thorin's body shuddered and went motionless. No movement, no struggle, no breathing. _No, No, No, Where is the healer?

"_Get the damn healer in here!" In that moment Balin opened the tent flaps followed by Oin. _

"_What's happening?"_

"_He stopped breathing!"_

_Oin hastily made his way over to the cot where Thorin was lying._

_He grabbed his wrist and felt for a pulse but could feel nothing. The Healer then started to press on Thorin's breastbone and after some frightening seconds there was a small intake of breath. _

"_He is back but it was close. Why wasn't he tended to earlier?"_

"_He was grieving for his brother when he fell unconscious. What about his wounds?"_

"_I will tend to them at once. Can you please leave? I will tell you when you can return."_

_Dwalin made his way out of the tent reluctantly. When they were outside Balin put a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder and said:  
"He will be fine. He is of the line of Durin." _

"_Frerin was also Thrain's son but he died in battle. I just cannot lose him. He is my king and friend…" Dwalin's voice had become hoarse and trailed off._

"_I know, I know…He is my friend, too. We will see him on his feet again, boiling with the temper of his." Balin replied with a low chuckle. _

_It took some time but then Oin called them into the tent again. _

"_How is he?"_

"_His wounds are grave. He received a spear to his abdomen and some other deep cuts. I was fortunately able to clean the injuries to prevent infection. I did what I could; the rest is up to him."_

_Dwalin then made his way deeper into the tent. There on a small cot lay Thorin's still motionless body just the small rise of his chest showed that he was alive. His armory lay in a heap on the floor and his chest, arms and abdomen were covered in white bandages, here and there stained with a small speckle of red. He fell heavily onto a chair next to Thorin and took the warriors hand in his own. _

"_Come on, Thorin. You can do this!"_

_But no response came. His eyelids closed but he opened them instantly. He had not realized that he was so tired and then he felt himself drifting off into sleep. _

_He woke up by a hand squeezing his. He was wide awake in no time. _Where was his foe?

_Then he noticed the barely visible movement of Thorin. _

"_Thorin, Are you awake? Come on, talk to me!"_

"_Dwalin?" Thorin asked with a raspy voice. _

"_By Durin, I am so glad to see you awake."_

"_What happened?"_

"_You fell unconscious on the battle field. We took you to the camp and Oin stitched you up as you can see."_

"_How long was I out?" _

"_Just one day. You were always one for fast recovery", Dwalin chuckled._

Dwalin remembered that it had not taken long for Thorin to disregard the healer's advice and order to stay in bed and soon you could find him walking around the camp making sure that everyone was well and fed. He also organized the burial of all their fallen kin. He saw it before his inner eye as Thorin limped over to where his brother's pyre was and lit the fire that would take his soul into the Hall of Waiting. He remembered hearing nearly inaudible words whispered: "Wait for me brother. I will join you but not now."

Dwalin was lost deep in thought when he heard the rustling of blankets and fur. His mind was back in reality in an instant and he saw Thorin rise slightly before falling back against the ground. He jumped up from where he was sitting on a tree stump on the edge of the camp and ran over to his old friend.

* * *

**So this is the new chapter. I hope it was worth waiting for it. And once again, I am really sorry that it took me so long to update. I'd love to hear what you think about it so plaese leave me a review, thanks :)**

**I am currently working on the next chapter but it might take a while to write it. I just arrived back home from a gap year and there are some things to organize here. Still I hope I have the time to write on this storry and if not I will take the time somehow. If just a day had 48 hours it would be no problem to fit in everything I have to do. ;) So I'll do my best and see you soon. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello,**

** I am SO SORRY. I really wanted to update but there were a lot of things to organize and school isn't always easy. I am really sorry for keeping yo waiting for such along time. Please have mercy with me.  
**

**I hope you like the chapter. :)**

* * *

**Under Attack!**

**Chapter 10:**

When Thorin came to he could feel every single muscle in his body and his back hurt like fire. He tried to sit up but fell back and then there was Dwalin at his side.

"I thought you never came back to us."

"What happened?"

"You were captured by orcs and then we rescued you." Dwalin stated simply.

"I remember fighting against the orcs and then…Fili and Kili are they alright?" Suddenly Thorin shot upright remembering his nephews on the ground and cried out in pain when his wounds were pulled. Fili and Kili who had been sleeping right next to him were awake in an instant but when they saw their uncle awake they relaxed again. However, they remembered his scream and his wounds and gently pushed him down again.

"You have to rest uncle. Your wounds need to recover."

"Fili, Kili I thought I lost you." He choked on his words and coughed.

Kili fetched some water for him and he gently helped him to drink.

"How long was I out?" Thorin asked after he finished the water.

"Just a day, as usual, you just cannot rest." Dwalin chuckled.

"We do not have the time to rest! We must move on." With that he sat upright again and grimaced at the sudden pain but he kept on struggling to his feet. Although Thorin was determined as ever his body would not obey him so he finally said:

"Dwalin, help me up, please."

* * *

Fili and Kili were looking a little shocked at their uncle. Thorin had always been careful to hide his miseries otherwise his pride would have crumbled and that was something he just could not allow to happen.

Dwalin, however had always been around their king and knew how often he had gotten into trouble. Furthermore, they just knew each other too well. Each of them would give their life for the other, although Dwalin would always try to protect his king and friend. That is why he did not comment on Thorin's pleading. But he knew that when his friend was saying it with this tone he was seriously injured and tired. After he put his hand under Thorin's shoulder he lifted him up. When they stood his leader swayed a little but caught himself before he could fall back again. Then they started to walk to the middle of camp. Apparently no one had noticed their king was awake and was about to move on.

As soon as they reached the campfire everyone stopped what they were they doing and looked in something that was close to awe. Then cheering grew loud and everyone came close to clap Thorin on the shoulder. What they missed though were his injuries and the gash on his back was not healed. So when Bofur clapped him firmly on back and shoulder Thorin screamed out and is knees buckled under his weight. They watched helpless when he crumbled to the ground. Dwalin bent over and put a reassuring hand on Thorin's arm.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

When Thorin did not reply instantly Balin ran away to get Oin and the rest of the company were looking accusingly at Bofur but then:

"Yes, I'll be fine", said Thorin through gritted teeth. "I just need to regain my breath and Bofur next time please try to be a little bit gentler."

The dwarves along with Bilbo burst out into laughter and Balin who came back with Oin at his heels was astonished to see everyone rolling on the ground with fits of laughing coming from them. Just Thorin and Dwalin were standing close together at the edge of the scene but smiled although Thorin's looked a little forced. When everyone regained their composure Balin made sure that everything was packed and they started their walk.

* * *

Fili had an observing eye on his uncle who was walking in front of him. He could see Thorin limp and sometimes he would stop and try to straighten his back what was not possible. However, he always saw Dwalin right next to his uncle and was sure that his old friend would always be there to help Thorin.

The sun was slowly fading and soon Fili walking next to Kili noticed their uncle stumbling over some roots hidden by the low light. They could hear the sharp intakes of breath when Thorin's wounds were pulled by the sudden movements and he and his brother exchanged worried glances. After the fifth time they had heard their uncle moan they ran forward to where Thorin was walking supported by Dwalin.

"Uncle, you have to stop. We should make for camp anyway. It's growing dark quite fast and all of us especially you need their rest."

"But we need to find a good shelter or clearing otherwise it is too easy to ambush us. Maybe you and Kili can scout ahead and look for something suitable. I am slower anyway" Thorin said with a small smile.

The next moment Fili and Kili ran off into the distance and were soon gone in the thick dark forest.

The rest followed into the same direction and a few minutes later the company could hear a shout coming from a few meters ahead of them.

They reached a small clearing with a few rocks at the edge and in the middle were Fili and Kili standing proudly.

* * *

**So here it is. I am once again, truly and deeply sorry that it took me so long to update. I hope the chapter was to your liking at least that is something I try to give you :) . **

**Saddly, I have to say that I am quite busy at the moment and there is not much time for me to write on this story so it might take quite long for the next chapter but I have started the next one already. That's at least something. **

**I hope I can update before the next part of the Hobbit hits the theaters but I can't promise anything. I am so excited and really want to watch the next part ;) .**


End file.
